


The Dragonet Born Of Shadows And Icicles

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Shadesear didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.





	The Dragonet Born Of Shadows And Icicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadesear didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.

**The Dragonet Born Of Shadows And Icicles**

**Summery**

**Shadesear didn't choose to be one of the dragonet's of Destiny. And she certainly didn't want to be born with NightWing powers or to be an Animus. Plus most of her hatch-mates are a pain and very unreasonable. But to fulfill the prophecy, she will have to learn to get along with them... or it will all be pointless.**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! I'm doing a new story with some more of my OC characters. I hope that you guys will enjoy. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter One: Princess Shadesear**

**Shadesear's POV**

I sighed in irritation, I just wanted some peace and quiet. Is that so hard to do? Apparently the dragonet's I live with can't be bothered to listen. Oh, and there's one thing that I forgot to mention, I'm also half IceWing.

I eventually just decided to go out into the study cave.

"Hay! Frostbite, Kindle. What are you guys doing?" I asked, walking over to the IceWing and SkyWing dragonets.

"Nothing much what about you Shade?" Frostbite asked, looking up from the scroll that she had been reading.

"I was trying to get some peace and quiet, but... SOME dragonets can't take simple direction. Oh, by the way, where are Pelican and Tundra?" I asked, looking around for the SeaWing and SandWing dragonet's,

"I'm not sure. They're probably trying to find a way to escape this small and stuffy cave that we live in." Frostbite replied, with a soft sigh. I laughed quiatly at her snarky, sarcastic and sassy wit.

"Well then... what are we waiting for? Let's go help them make a full-proof epic escape plan!" Kindle exclaimed gesturing widely with her auburn-colored wings. I laughed quietly at the SkyWing dragonet, Kindle was always one to make huge gestures and huge surprise parties.

I just hope that we don't get caught like the last time. I wonder what Pelican and Tundra have planned?

"What do you think they have planned?" Kindle asked, as we entered the common cave.

"We'll just have wait and see. Patients is always key." I said, sighing softly. Frostbite and Kindle nodded in agreement.

We eventually found Pelican and Tundra, I forgot to mention, Tundra is also part IceWing and so is Pelican. Anyways, back on track. They had scrolls lining the cave and they were talking in quiet and almost inaudible whispers.

As the rest of us entered the cave, the two dragonet's looked up and smiled wildly when the caught sight of us.

The planning process has begun, I just hope we can pull it off this time, I can't stand being in this small and stuffy cave anymore.

"Three Moons! How many plans do you have there Pellie?" Frostbite asked, with a small laugh. Pelican just shrugged her white and blue wings in response. I just shook my head in amusement as I patted over and took a seat next to Pelican.

"Wait, what about Swamp and Hummingbird? Shouldn't we go and get them as well?" Kindle asked, I nodded slowly and the red SkyWing then disappeared down the hallway to find the RainWing and MudWing dragonet's.

**A/N**

**In Canon, there is a character named Tundra, this is not the same Tundra from Winter Turning, the name's are just purely coincidental.**


End file.
